Scarecrow
by MissCuddless
Summary: Damon gives us an update on him and Elena. is it good? bad? read to find out. please review.


Here's my first one-shot for this show. I really hope you enjoy. I am working on a chapterous story for Vampire Diaries so be on the look out if you really enjoyed this. I'm pretty sure I just made that word up. Disclaimer is at the end of the story. :) let's get started.

Oh! this DOES NOT FOLLOW THE STORY LINE. so smile cause Delena. :)

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert.<p>

Just her name has my feelings everywhere. She's beautiful, smart, funny and she's perfect. She means everything to me. She gets me through anything, everything. It's really hard to explain all my feelings for her.

Recently we have been going through some rough times and it's to the point where I just want to give up. It's not her. It's completely me, she knows that. who am I kidding? we all know that.

We- I have been having jealousy issues turning into trust issues and i've been basically pushing her away. crazy right? of course. I just need some time, to think. We both know when I think, I always think in the wrong way.

for example: Let's say, uhm.. Okay just going out of reasoning here but okay. Let's say Elena wanted to talk to me. My first thought 'oh she's going to break up with me.' but it's really about me not cleaning my mess in the kitchen after making scrumptious breakfast. do you understand now? good. anyways.

Elena is out of town for the weekend, her bonnie and caroline went somewhere for some concert. She left me a list of things to clean around our house and I have done them all. it's sunday and she should be back by now. I took a seat by the window and zoned out to anything that was outside.

There is way more to this story than what's above.

Maybe I should just leave all together. I mean what good am I doing here. we all know I screw pretty much everything.

Last month we had the biggest fight so big everyone was brought into it, one way or another. Honestly dont remember what it was about but it was nasty. Oh yeah, Elena hung out with Klaus and Stefan for the whole day. Everyone had their side of the story. even some outsiders were saying Elena was sleeping with the two. Enzo calmed everyone that night. It's painful to think about it. Probably because hardly any of us talk to each other after it happened. The girls are the only ones sane with each other. I can't get that night out my head.

_"Damon you are completely insane." Elena said sounding stressed out. "I didn't do anything with those two." she put her hands on her head and angerly sighed while pacing in the room. _

of course, as you should know I didn't believe her. Already yelling at the top of my lungs at her I did the worse thing possible to her at the right time, I guess.

_"Goodness I can't believe you actually think I cheat on you." I walked towards her and grabbed her wrists very tightly. _

_"Why would all of Mystic falls tell me you were sleeping with other people then Elena?!" I gripped tighter on her wrists as I yelled at her. _

_"Damon you're hurting me." That only made me want to hurt her more. she tried to get out but i only gripped tighter. Tears started to run down her cheek. "Damon! Please let go!" tighter._

Everyone else walked in. Stefan, Klaus, Enzo, Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline.. you know the whole crew.

_"Oh my god, Damon what are you doing?!" Bonnie screamed. Elena was on the floor doing everything she could to get out of my reach. The guys quickly ran in and pushed me against the wall and I had let go of Elena_.

Honestly never seen her so scared. the worst part was that she was scared of me. none of that hit me until after the whole fight ended and the girls took Elena from me.

Enzo has been staying with me since she left. Elena never actually told me to clean up or anything she hasn't spoken to me at all. I lied. I don't want to think she's over me. I don't know if she is. I just. You know how it feels to be heartbroken right?

I know I have anger issues but Enzo being the good friend he is, is helping with it. I've been doing better, I think. Enzo is the only who talks to everyone so he knows what's going on.

Klaus and Stefan haven't said a word to each other since.

Jeremy stated he didnt want anything to do with me.

The girls can barely stand any of us boys now.

Elena.. Enzo won't mention her. I understood. I'm a monster.

Tyler is only willing to stick around if we all be come a family again.

There was knocking on the window I was looking out of and I slightly turned my head to a girl who had a soft smile. I smiled back and she waved at me. I got up and opened the front door. She ran quickly into my arms.

"Oh, i've missed you so much damon." I hugged her tightly but not to tight. I admit my eyes were kind of teary. "Damon, I love you." She said softly. I broke the hug and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I never meant to hurt you." She looked at me and accepted the apology.

"Are you crying?" She giggled. I shook my head no and she poked my stomach and hugged me again. "I'm never leaving you."

I don't know what happened while she was gone but I know not to make the same mistake to lose her again.

"So happy you are back. I love you so much." I said and kissed her forhead.

Let's just say Delena is forever. bye guys.

* * *

><p>Okay so it's 2 am. and this is clearly eveywhere and not very long. I'm sorry. Dont worry as said before I am working on a "Chapterous" story. Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning the show. duh. uhm please go check out the song that inspired the story. Scarecrow by Alex and Sierra. also go check out my stories for Lemonade Mouth if you want. annnddd Please review about your thoughts, and what you'd like to see from me in the future. I am out, Puh-eace!<p> 


End file.
